


Who Better To Please Me But Myself?

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI self-cest week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Fantasizing, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Self-cest, Shower Sex, Teasing, Top Victor Nikiforov, Wet Dream, YOI self-cest week, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "I forgot how tight I was when I was a virgin, well... not to worry, you won't be this way for much longer,""T-Tight, or a virgin?" Vitya groaned"Neither," Viktor smirkedOr: Viktor (age 28) and Vitya (age 18) have some fun in a shower together
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI self-cest week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102
Collections: Yoi Selfcest Etc Fest 2020





	Who Better To Please Me But Myself?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/gifts).



> So I wasn't originally going to participate in self-cest week but I wanted to do writing for her lovely art (today's peice https://venom-for-free.tumblr.com/post/615944034645688320/it-is-yoi-selfcestfest ) and she said I should post them on AO3 soooo.... happy sex day? xD

The shower was already steamy enough from the hot water, but by the time it's occupants were finished, there would be no visibility left

Vitya enjoyed the aesthetic of the glass shower, but he enjoyed the feeling of it against his skin even more

It was so nice and cool, pressing against his heated flesh as he moaned and felt his partner's hands travel down his body

He was still so new to all of this, his only experience in the sexual feild so far had been with himself- although, truthfully, he supposed that was still technically true...

After all, the man currently driving him out of his mind was just another, older, version of him, his hair cropped short and his muscles so much more obvious thanks to the extra years of training, his body harder and more filled out, taller, practically eclipsing the younger, more lithe version of himself

Vitya didn't know how he ended up in this fantasy, but he didn't care either, all he cared about was satisfaction, something his older counterpart was clearly quite skilled at delivering

Vitya gave a quiet wimper as his back slid down the length of the shower wall, his hands pinned above his head as his older counterpart pressed languid kisses down the column of his neck, his eyes rolling with pleasure as he shivered and tried to rock his hips forward

His older self was clearly a bit of a tease too though, as he chuckled against Vitya's soft skin and purposely moved away to keep from giving him the touch he so desperately needed

"I remember being this age," he mused softly, voice low and husky

"So desperate for a taste of pleasure, you're willing to do almost anything just for a five minute rush aren't you?"

"If you remember this, then why don't you help me?" Vitya huffed, earning a laugh from Viktor

"Because it's better when you wait,"

Vitya huffed, wimpering quietly as Viktor tauntingly ran his hand up his inner thigh, so close to where he wanted but not close enough

"So when, exactly, do I become a sadist?" the younger skater pouted

"I can't tell you that, I have to leave some surprises, now don't I?" Viktor smirked, dragging his teeth down Vitya's chest, bringing a frustrated wimper out of his younger doppelganger before curling his tongue around a nipple, bringing it into his mouth and practically soaring with delight over the way Vitya trembled and went to jello in his arms, soft little keens and begging wimpers leaving him as Viktor's hand moved a little higher and a little further around, squeezing his ass roughly

Viktor did remember this age though, he knew his younger self wouldn't be able to tolerate this for very long, so he flipped him around, earning a gasp out of the smaller version of himself and pressing him up against the wall, kisses littering down Vitya's back as he grabbed the lube from the shelf behind him

"Do you know what the good thing is about a glass shower, little one?" he cooed

"N-No...?"

"If someone were to walk in on us, they would get to see _exactly_ what I'm doing to you,"

Vitya, being so young, was generally unaware of his kinks- but Viktor wasn't, and he knew exactly what that little flittering thought of exhibitionism would do to him

Just as suspected, Vitya fell further into arousal, panting in desperation as he clawed at the shower wall, Viktor's hands too preoccupied at the moment to keep his partner's in place

"Shh, be a good boy and settle down," he ordered softly, setting the bottle aside and gently nudging Vitya's legs apart, smirking at the blush that came over his face as he carefully pressed one finger inside of him, his free hand rubbing soothing circles against his back

"I forgot how tight I was when I was a virgin, well... not to worry, you won't be this way for much longer,"

"T-Tight, or a virgin?" Vitya groaned

"Neither," Viktor smirked, nipping his partner's shoulder as he gently swept Vitya's long silver hair to the side, giving him a much clearer canvas to work with as he focused on kissing across Vitya's back, his free hand moving up to start teasing his nipples again, knowing that he couldn't go any further down without the risk of making Vitya come in just a few touches, and as much as the younger version of himself was craving that, Viktor knew himself well enough to know that he didn't really want to come yet- he wouldn't want to until they were finished, until Viktor took "go fuck yourself" to the most literal meaning imaginable

The second finger went in a little more smoothly, but Viktor still wasted no effort in prepping his younger self

He was going to drive the little prodigy out of his mind before they even got to the fun part, but that was ok, Viktor knew that his younger self needed to let off some steam, he was so focused on work and had no personal relationships to speak of, he needed better release than the quick orgasms he rushed through out of desperation, this would do him far more good than Vitya was capable of realizing just yet

By the time the third finger was in, Vitya was already begging, but Viktor had to resist the temptation to give in, he wasn't going to rush through this, no matter how much Vitya squirmed and pleaded with him

"I... I'm ready, I swear, I can take it, just hurry up, please!!"

"No, I already told you, I'm not going all the way until I'm sure you're ready for it,"

The wimper that followed almost broke Viktor, but he remained strong, and by the time he was finally sure Vitya was ready, the smaller version of himself was practically trembling with need

"Alright, you've earned it I suppose," Viktor taunted, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the bottle again, much to Vitya's relieved groan

He slicked himself up quickly, hissing with pleasure as he gave himself a few more strokes than necessary, but hesitated, smirking as he gave Vitya a light spank, a desperate cry leaving the smaller skater just as Viktor knew it would, followed by a tyraide of multilingual curses

"Such language," he teased, steadying Vitya's hips as he positioned himself

"If no one has taught you how to behave yet then I suppose I'm going to have to be the one to do it,"

In one swift motion he was inside his younger self- a true experience in surreality as he pressed Vitya up against the shower wall, little pants and moans leaving him as Viktor stroked through that gorgeous long hair, perhaps Viktor would grow his long again too...

That was another thought for another time though

The time for gentleness was over, he pressed Vitya rougher against the glass and started to rock his hips against him, one hand on his hip,the other holding Vitya's wrists above his head again

Viktor had no desire to make this some slow and sentimental thing, they both knew what they wanted from this and it definitely wasn't emotion

The moment he was sure that Vitya could handle it, Viktor started pounding into him, smirking at the begging cry of pleasure that left the smaller skater as soon as Viktor started to speed up

"That's right little Vitenka," Viktor purred, biting roughly into the side of his neck as his hips pounded forward

"Know that only I can bring you this kind of pleasure, the only one who can truly bring you to these heights is yourself,"

He angled his hips a little better, knowing exactly when he first hit Vitya's prostate- the screaming was certainly a good sign of it

From there it hardly took any time at all, just a few more well placed and fast paced thrusts of his hips and Vitya was crying out with his release, painting the shower wall white and wimpering as Viktor pressed open-mouthed kisses down his neck and kept going

Ten years was alot of time, and a 28-year-old had quite a bit of stamina compared to an 18-year-old, so Viktor was able to keep going even after Vitya had practically gone limp

Not that the younger one minded though, he supposed his older counterpart was well aware of his enjoyment of overstimulation

When Viktor _did_ start to get close though, it was obvious, the more erratic movement of his hips, the way he was panting against Vitya's ear, and the quiet curse under his breath as he finally released inside of his younger self

They were both quiet for a moment, panting and coming down from the pleasurable high as the hot water of the shower sprayed down against their sweat-sticky bodies

"Remember this, Vitya," Viktor ordered quietly

"Remember this for the next time you need to get off in the shower,"

He gently tugged on that long silver hair, pulling Vitya back for a messy, dirty kiss, and just as his younger counterpart started to respond--

Yuri gasped loudly, bolting upright in bed, his heart racing and a noticeable ache between his legs

He could feel the heat rising to his face as he slowly turned to look at the alarm clock

3:28 A.M.....

 _Dammit_...

Fidgeting, he looked over his shoulder at his husband, the man who was so sexy that Yuri had literally dreamed about him fucking himself, and.... deadpanned

Vikor was laying with one leg off the bed, his arms slung out messily, mouth wide open, a slight snore leaving him as he grumbled something in his sleep and drooled onto the pillow under his head

....

A sex god indeed

Regretfully, it was far too late- early?- for a shower, but... maybe if he was quiet.... Yuri could handle his _problem_ anyway

The flashes of the two Viktors still remained in his head as he slowly laid back down, the real one laying next to him, completely oblivious to his husband's wildest fantasies


End file.
